Sing to My Heart
by soapmaniac22
Summary: Every single Friday night, Caroline drinks a little too much and Klaus is powerless to stop her from doing what she wants. Not like he would ever try. "Sweetheart, you can't compel me." "But I can try!"


**Hey Klaroliners! Thank you sooo much for all the great reviews on Loophole. I was not expecting such a great response to it and I'm so grateful to all those who read and reviewed!**

**This is a little fluff piece that a wrote for linzackles, aka my love Lindsay, for her going 15 days so far without any sugar (amazing isn't it!). **

**This fic is just chockfull of Klaroliney fluff in New Orleans. No baby, Haley, or really any Originals characters besides the Mikaelsons and Marcel. I totally meant for this to be a drabble but low and behold 4,000 words later...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the concept. Unfortunately.**

**Thanks to my love Erika for beta-ing this for me 3**

**So, sit back, relax and enjoy the fluff :) I hope you like it! **

"She's doing it again."

Rebekah's voice rang loud throughout the bar. Klaus looked up from his current glass of scotch and his eyes followed the direction of her voice. He raised his eyebrows in confusion at her as she nodded behind his shoulder.

"Might want to put that to a stop. Mind I remind you what happened last weekend?"

Klaus looked over his shoulder and fought to control his smirk as he watched Caroline drunkenly stagger towards the karaoke stage. It was like clockwork every Friday night. He and Caroline would come in to the karaoke bar every weekend to meet up with Marcel for progress reports on New Orleans' supernatural world. He and Marcel would get caught up in business talk for hours, thus causing Caroline to get bored. That boredom would cause Caroline to order too many shots, which turned his queen into a drunk karaoke star.

"She's going to do it no matter what I tell her," he smirked, turning around to watch Caroline giggle as she tripped up the stage stairs. Rebekah scoffed, twirling the straw in her glass. Marcel chuckled, sipping at his beer.

"She belongs to you. You don't want your "Queen" to go off flashing herself again like she tried last week, do you?" Rebekah baited him, raising an eyebrow at him.

The smirk dropped off his face as he recalled the hazy night. He was well onto his fourth bottle of scotch and Caroline was on her 10th song. He vaguely remembers some new nightwalker vampire yelling for Caroline to take of her top and Caroline, being way more plastered than he's ever remembered, tried to comply. Needless to say, the nightwalker didn't make it to the next night.

"Excuuuse me! I do not _belong_ to anyone!" Caroline shouted from the stage. She clumsily placed a hand on her hip and had to grab onto the microphone stand to balance herself.

"He _belongs_ to me," she smirked, winking at Klaus. He smiled in her direction, raising his glass to her. She threw him a dazzling smile before turning to the karaoke machine to select a song. Marcel chuckled once again before setting his glass down.

"You do realize she just categorized you as whipped, right?" he asked, signaling for the bartender.

"I am not _whipped_." Klaus spat out. "On the contrary mate, she just threatened every vampire here who dares to get within ten feet of her."

He watched as Caroline jabbed her fingers at the machine, clearly struggling with working it. A small blond curl fell in front of her eyes and his fingers itched to move it back behind her ear.

"Who are you and what happened to the usual jealous Klaus Mikaelson?" Marcel asked incredulously, turning to face him.

Klaus shrugged, a small smile on his face. After about two years in New Orleans getting his city back under his reign with his family, a ray of sunshine showed up at his door in the form of Caroline Forbes. She stood there with two suitcases at her feet and smile on her face. After not seeing her since the day in the woods, needless to say Klaus was more than shocked. She flipped her hair, barged in past him and asked where his room was before jumping on him.

They never made it out of the foyer.

"When you are the most powerful creature in the planet who can rip someone limb from limb in half a second, you learn to get over it."

"That and Caroline threatened to redecorate their bedroom in pink if he kills another person leering at her," Rebekah piped in with a chuckle. Klaus shot her a look and sighed.

"I kill_ one_ guy from last week and she becomes utterly unreasonable-"

"I can hear you!" Klaus hears Caroline slur into the microphone. She gives him an adorable drunken attempt at a glare and he bit back a retort.

"Apologies, love."

"That's much better," Caroline puffs out her chest and runs down the list of songs in the machine, barely paying attention to most of them. She runs across a familiar song before grinning and selecting it. He's going to _hate _her.

"Klaus?" she asks innocently into the microphone. She watches him stiffen as he recognizes her tone. The soft, innocent, persuasive tone that she uses all the time to get him to do whatever she wants.

"Yes, love?" he asked, almost afraid of what she needs.

"I need a duet partner for this song," she throws him a 100 watt Caroline Forbes smile. Klaus' eyes widen in horror and his smirk drops off his face.

_Fuck no._

Rebekah bursts out laughing and calls for the bartender muttering something under her breath about 'this I gotta see,' as Marcel claps Klaus on the shoulder, smiling at him like the Cheshire cat.

"Your lady beckons, Mikaelson!"

Klaus' eyes flitted around the bar as he notices half of the patrons staring at him, some in terror, most in amusement. He narrows his eyes in the direction of the closest smiling vampire and growls at him. The vampire in question was suddenly very interested in his drink. Continuing to scan the crowd as he gathers his response, his gaze falls on his queen's expectant smile on the karaoke stage and smiles weakly.

"Sweetheart," he begins, using his own puppy dog look on her, "Why would I let my voice murder your beautiful rendition of whatever song you are going to sing?"

Caroline's face falls and she stamps her foot impatiently.

"But this is a _duet!_ I need a partner! And it's our song!"

Klaus rolled his eyes as he meets Marcel's amused gaze. Every single song Caroline sings most karaoke nights are _their _songs. He secretly loves it though, marveling at the fact that they are an "our."

"Save me," Klaus whispers to Marcel, quietly enough that not even lucid vampire Caroline could hear. Marcel, always up to entertain, laughs in response and puts his latest drink down and hops off the stool.

"Say no more," he strides toward Caroline on stage. "Hey Queenie, let me do the song justice with you."

Klaus watches as Caroline cheers in response before turning back to him and sticking her tongue out. Klaus sends her back a smirk and lifts his new glass of scotch to lips. Caroline and Marcel whisper quietly on stage as Rebekah leans over to Klaus.

"Does it bother you that your Queen and your 'knight,'" she makes a face, "act like bloody court jesters every Friday night?"

"Oh, sod off. Caroline gets whatever she wants. She's royalty."

"We aren't the bloody royal family!"

"Don't make me dagger you. Bugger off."

Klaus returned his attention back to the stage and Rebekah sniggered into her drink. She loved antagonizing him about his choice of vocabulary when it comes to ruling New Orleans.

"Ahem," Caroline tapped gently on the microphone. Once she had the attention of a majority of the bar, she grinned drunkenly at them. "This _was_ going to be dedicated to my man-"

Klaus grinned into his glass, trying to conceal his glee. He would never tire of hearing that.

"But since he's a _wuss_-" some of the crowd chuckled and looked at him. Klaus growled under his breath and shot them look, letting his fangs descend and his eyes gleam gold. The nearby vampires visually gulped before turning back to the stage.

"I'm going to be singing this song with my man 'Cel-y here. And not dedicating it to my man. Not even a little bit, even though it's our song. Okay, maybe a verse I'll dedicate it. Or-"

"Oh, get on with it already!" Rebekah chucked a fork at her on the stage and Caroline ducked barely in time to miss it. Klaus rolled his eyes before grabbing Rebekah's wrist.

"Do that again and I'll be forced to break your fingers."

"Whipped," Rebekah mutters and Klaus turns to respond to her before hearing Caroline's voice yelling.

"KLAUS ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION OR NOT?"

He glares at Rebekah before turning around and sending Caroline a smile.

"Of course I am, sweetheart," he says to her in what he hopes is in an adoring tone. "Just waiting for you to start." She smiles, mollified and points to Marcel to start the song

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you the musical stylings of Queen C and 'Cely!" she shouts into the mic. A familiar tune starts to play through the speakers as she struts across the stage, tripping every third step.

"Oh god, not this song again," Rebekah groaned in into her drink. Klaus sent Caroline an encouraging smile before muttering through his teeth.

"She sang this 4 times last week."

He watches Caroline drunkenly dance around the stage as Marcel started the first verse, dodging around her flailing arms. He heard Rebekah snort as Caroline hit the mic stand with her hand, knocking it to the ground.

_"I know your type. Yeah you're daddy's lil' girl. Just take a bite," _Marcel flashed his fangs at the audience, causing Klaus to roll his eyes and Caroline to giggle loudly into the microphone she had forgotten she was holding. _  
><em>

_"Let me shake up your world, 'cause just one night couldn't be so wrong. I'm gonna make you lose control."_

Caroline sent Klaus a saucy wink before sauntering over to Marcel and running a hand down his arm. Marcel's eye widened and grabbed her hand and twirled her away in fear of the hybrid's supposed non-existent jealousy. Rebekah laughed as Caroline lost her balance and tripped over the microphone cord, falling on her ass. Klaus winced inwardly but kept his face passive, pretending he didn't see. Caroline huffed as she got up and Marcel danced away from her attempt to slap him on the head.

_"She was so shy_ _'til I drove her wild."_

Her fall far off her mind, Caroline grabbed the mic stand and started grinding up against it as Marcel sang the first chorus. Klaus cleared his throat as he crossed his legs, her seductive movement having more of a physical reaction on him than he was expecting.

_"I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go bad. You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends. You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist. I make them good girls go bad," _Marcel continued to sing as he winked at some of the adoring female vampires in the audience.

Rebekah scoffed and muttered something that sounded like 'bloody idiot" as she reached for her phone in her back pocket. Marcel spun smoothly on the stage and pointed to Caroline as her verse came shed her jacket before grabbing the mic. Klaus licked his lips in anticipation as he took note of the delicious cleavage that her tank top showcased. He heard a few patrons murmur in appreciation and Klaus discreetly tossed a butter knife in their general direction as a warning.

_"I know your type," _Caroline sang, making eye contact with Klaus._ "Boy you're dangerous, yeah you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust."_

Her beautiful voice would never fail to make his heart clench. Whether she was singing in the shower, humming as she cleaned up the kitchen, or even drunkenly singing karaoke with his best friend, he could feel himself get lost in her melodic voice.

_"But just one night couldn't be so wrong. You make me want to lose control_," with that line, Caroline stared at Klaus, literally letting her control slip and flashing her red vampire eyes and bared her fangs at him.

Klaus felt his eyes widen and took a huge gulp of his drink. He adjusted on his bar stool, feeling his pants start to become unbearably tight. Caroline smiled victoriously in his direction before turning her back to the audience, making a point to sway her hips seductively as she walked back to Marcel. Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned her attention back down to her cell phone.

_"I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go bad. I was hanging in the corner with your five best friends. You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist. I make them good girls go bad."_

Caroline and Marcel both sang as he took her hand and twirled her around. Klaus watched Caroline fondly as her bouncy blonde hair spun and landed on her shoulders effortlessly.

_"Oh she got a way with them boys in the place treat 'em like they don't stand a chance."_

Marcel began to rap and Klaus laughed into his drink.

"_And he got a way with them girls in the back actin' like they too hot to dance." _

Caroline strutted to the edge of the stage and began to gesture wildly with her hands. Klaus heard Rebekah snort and he growled a warning in her direction. He shot Caroline a wink as he inwardly cringed. Rapping was not his queen's forte, especially when she was inebriated.

_"I make them good girls go bad. I make them good girls go, them good girls go bad. Good girls go bad,"_

they continued to sing the rest of the song.

Marcel hopped off the stage to go sing around the adoring female fans that had surrounded them and Caroline stumbled around the rest of the stage. She caught Klaus' eye before following Marcel's lead and hopped off the stage. She continued to sing as she sauntered towards him, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

He smirked back at her and yanked her by her hand when she got within arm's-length of him, sending her straight into his arms. She straddled him, stroking his chest appreciatively as he ran his hand up her bare shoulder. She shivered as she grinded up against him, still singing.

"_Good girls go bad," _Caroline finished singing, dropping the microphone on the ground unceremoniously.

The crowd broke out in applause, save for Klaus, Caroline, and Rebekah. Rebekah tapped on her phone disinterestedly, only half paying attention to her brother and the singer. Caroline bit her lower lip as Klaus lightly ran his hands down her arms before moving them to her hips and gripping them tightly. He pulled her close and crashed his lips to hers. She moaned softly into his mouth as she swept her tongue into his mouth. He moved one hand to her hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Caroline grinded her hips on his lap and he tightened his grip on her hair, nipping at her bottom lip as he broke the kiss.

She grinned at him as he hummed against her neck, placing a hot kiss under her jaw.

"Once you two finish fornicating over there, can we leave?" Rebekah's voice broke through Klaus' fog in his head. He rolled his eyes before pulling away and looking expectantly at Caroline.

"Ready to go, love?"

"Nooo, Klaus can we please stay?" Caroline pouted, gripping the collar of his shirt. He sighed inwardly.

"Sweetheart, it's starting to get late," he began.

Her face instantly fell and she began to push out her bottom lip in a pout. He felt his resolve starting to slip. Damn puppy face

"But I only sang one song," she protested, moving her hand to the bottom of his shirt.

His breath slightly hitched as her soft fingers moved under his shirt pressing into his skin. She leaned in and placed a kiss on the hollow of his chest as he swallowed thickly. He ran a hand up her thigh gripping it tightly as he tried to control his breathing. Normally he wouldn't allow this kind of PDA but Caroline had a tendency to make him lose all sense of direction.

"Wouldn't you rather go home and continue this performance?" he whispered lowly into her ear, his hand inching towards her inner thigh. Caroline halted in her kisses as she pulled her face away. She blinked slowly regaining her senses as she took her hands and placed them on his face.

"Klaus," she began. She looked into his eyes and tried to dilate hers. "You will let me sing one more song and then we will go."

He chuckled lowly before moving his hands up to cover hers.

"Sweetheart, you can't compel me."

"But I can try!" she protested. "I just wanna sing one more song."

"Might I remind you that you always tire yourself out if you sing more than one song?" Klaus reminded her, thinking of the countless Friday nights when they are in the throes of passion and she unceremoniously falls asleep. Too much alcohol and a vigorous song performance always wipes her out, vampire or not.

"That was like only three times! And I'm not even that drunk!" Caroline reminds him. He shoots her a knowing look and she blushes.

"Okay, maybe I'm very drunk. But I want to siiiing!" she reiterated, reaching behind Klaus grabbing his drink and draining it.

Klaus wasn't going to lie. He could listen to her sing all night but watching her throw back scotch like it was water made him want nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and speed back to the house. Especially with the threat of her falling asleep looming over his shoulder. She pouted again pulling that damn bottom lip of hers out again and he signed resignedly.

"One song?"

"One teeny weensy little song," she leaned in and kissed his lips lightly.

His eyes focused on her plump bottom lip, fighting the urge to bend down and run his tongue against it. She whimpered another pout and he lifted his eyes to meet her pleading blue ones. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and one corner of his mouth quirked up in a soft smile.

"Have at it, love."

"YES!" she squealed bouncing off his lap. She leaned in and placed a blazing hot kiss on his lips.

"I promise I'll make it worth it," she whispered seductively in his ear before nipping at his lobe.

He swallowed in response as he watched her sashay back to the stage. Rebekah hopped off her stool and gathered her purse.

"Well, I'm going to head home before this turns out to be an act of exhibitionism," she stated looking around Klaus' head. "By the looks of it, Marcel has already started."

Klaus tore his eyes from Caroline's ass to follow Rebekah's gaze. His eyes fell on Marcel pressed up against the wall by one of his female admirers and broke out into a smile.

"That's my boy."

"Ugh, you are disgusting," Rebekah scoffed before turning away from Klaus and headed towards the door waving to Caroline.

Caroline waved enthusiastically back before turning her attention to the karaoke machine. Klaus watched her, his eyes raking over her tight jeans and the way her tongue was innocent running across her bottom lip. His eyes focused appreciatively on her cleavage as he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. He reached over to Rebekah's drink that she left and sipped at it grimacing at the sweet taste.

Caroline looked up from the machine and met his gaze with a mischievous smile. She pushed a button on the machine as she walked up to the microphone stand, her gaze never faltering. He held his breath slightly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, baring her long thin, _delicious _neck to him. Swallowing to regain control, he watched in anticipation as she began to sing

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you. I picked you out. I shook you up and turned you around turned you into someone new,"_ she sang as she closed her eyes as she got lost in the song.

Klaus quirked a corner of his mouth up at the song choice. Her eyes flew open and focused on Klaus as she approached the chorus. She threw him a wink and slinked towards the front of the stage.

"_Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_," she sang, running a hand seductively down her curves. Klaus bit the inside of his cheek hard as she smiled at him devilishly.

"_Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me_," she sang as she moved her hand from her body and moved it up to her hair as she swayed her hips seductively.

Klaus watched as her tank top lifted with the motion of her hand and he caught a glimpse of her flat stomach. Klaus nearly stopped breathing as the combination of her hands, stomach, and voice started to make his head swim with desire. He vaguely can recall placing his lips above the band of her jeans multiple times and wanted nothing more than to do that right then.

"_It's much too late to find. You think you've changed your mind. You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!"_ Caroline hopped off the stage and walked tantalizingly towards Klaus.

He was slightly aware of the crowd watching them but his eyes never left Caroline as her smoky voice continued to wash over him.

"_Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh_," she belted as she ran a hand teasingly down his arm.

"_Don't you want me, baby?"_ she sang almost in a whisper as she leaned towards his lips.

He closed them in anticipation and growled in frustration as she continued to sing the maddening song. He gripped her hand as he pulled it off his arm and pulled her body close to him as he stood up.

"_Don't you want me-"_ he cut her off with a hot kiss, knocking the mic out of her hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He could vaguely hear the hoots and hollers of the crowd behind him but he didn't care. He pulled her tightly against him as he trailed a hand down her back, reveling in the feel of her body against his. He broke the kiss and started placing kisses down her neck as she gasped for breath.

"Every *kiss* body *kiss* is watching," she gasped, trying to pull his hand away that was wandering down towards her ass. He brought his mouth up to hers and kissed her harder in response. He swirled his tongue with hers before breaking the kiss.

"I'll rip their hearts out if they keep watching," he muttered against her lips gripping her hips and pushing them against his.

"Klaus!" she moaned, not sure if it was pleasure or annoyance.

He growled lowly before flashing them out of the bar and up against the wall outside. She moaned as his hand grabbed her left leg wrapping it around his waist. His hips bucked slightly towards hers as she nipped at his lips. In a flash, she had him pinned up against the wall, her lips placing hot kisses on his collarbone. He gasped as she nipped his clavicle before opening his eyes and seeing his town car and slightly embarrassed driver patiently waiting with the back door open. He moved his hands down to her ass before lifting her up as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They stumbled over to the car and fell in, her straddling him as he sat in the middle fusing their lips together.

She moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt, trying to tug it upwards as his hands crept under her shirt to the bare skin that had been flirting with him during the last song. He swept his tongue on her bottom lip as she opened her mouth and tangled hers with his. She sighed contentedly as she broke the kiss and began placing hot kisses on his jaw.

"You looked so ravishing up there," he whispered hotly in her ear. She moaned quietly as she continued sucking on a spot behind his ear.

"The way you sing, the desirous look you get in your eyes when you sing to me," he continued, inching his hand up her top towards her breast. She moaned even more quietly as she stopped her ministrations as he continued whispering.

"The way you look at me is the most sexiest thing I've seen in over 1000 years," he said, finally gripping her breast. When she didn't respond, he flicked his thumb under her bra to get a reaction.

"Caroline?"

There was a pause and he heard a quiet snore come from her as she slumped in his lap. He let out an exasperated sigh and threw back his head in frustration.

Not again.

He shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle before positioning her on his lap to where he was cradling her. He moved her hair out of her eyes before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he moves his thumb steadily against the soft skin of her face watching her peacefully sleep.

Rebekah constantly tells him he's creepy for watching her sleep, but he doesn't care. There was once a time where he thought he'd never be able to hold her like this. He never thought that he would be worthy of the love she gives. She teaches him so much every day, how to love, how to care, and how to trust. She could sing karaoke every single night if it made her happy and he would be just fine with that. Caroline's his Queen.

She's everything.

Even if she falls asleep every Friday night before they make it to the bedroom.

**So what did you think? I would appreciate any feedback and reviews :)**

**You can also catch me on tumblr at she-walked-away!**


End file.
